Alien Hominid
Entrance Flash Madness A.H. enters the battlefield with a teleportation device in his Madness form, but then turns off that form. Special Attacks Neutral B - Fat Kid Fat Kid is summoned and he hands A.H. a powerup that alters your standard blaster shots and grenade detonations for a limited amount of ammo. There are 7 powerups, and each of them have different effects for your shots as well as a shield. The laser is able to do slash damage and pass through opponents. The vaporizer doesn't exactly work all that well at vaporizing unless you're in a stamina bout, but they do work well with removing traps in your path. They're also weak but rapid. The flamethrower shoots out a stream that can do afterburn and turn human traps into ashes, but it also shoots out a comparatively weaker fireball. It also turns ground traps that aren't liquid into weak-ass flame traps. The comet blaster is like a gun with stronger fireballs, but they absorb the weaker blasts in its path. The freeze ray is the reverse temperature version of the flamethrower, only you FREEZE your opponents. Another shot breaks them free of the ice. The slime shot can make opponents go slippery and turn traps into slip traps. However, this does have short range. Finally, the spreader does what it advertises: spreadfire shots. Note that others can kill the Fat Kid, so make sure that doesn't happen. You can also only summon him once every 15 seconds. Side B - Septic Eye The septic eye appears to help A.H. It is able to fire vaporizing shots in one of 5 directions. It goes down easily like a Mite, but it's able to possess the larger traps. When in possession, the septic eye is a weak spot, taking 50% damage to take down. After that, the septic eye is back to its standalone form, but the trap possessed is destroyed. If the septic eye's KO'd, you have to wait 15 seconds to bring him back. Up B - Spaceship A.H. gets in his spaceship. In it, you are able to fly around freely for 3 seconds. Press A to fire shots aimed in the direction you move in, or alternatively with the C-stick and B to use this tractor beam that lasts for 3 seconds apiece, carrying away opponents as well as strong projectiles and being able to drop them with ease. The beam is also able to lift up traps. Explosives will blow up after dropping them from a great-enough height. Drag an opponent up to your ship and you can them shoot him/her out in the opposite direction you go in. Now for what will happen at the end of your joyride. You will be hit by a laser from the FBI since they hate your extraterrestrial guts and, unless you escape your ship, take damage. Escape the ship, and it'll crash in a typical explosion that damages the competition. You can fly in your spaceship again after 10 seconds pass. Down B - 1 Foot Under A.H. goes underground. You can use this for timely evasive maneuvers, of course. When underground, your head is seen poking above. Press B to poke your arm out. Move left or right to grab to a side. You are able to grab items, traps, and even opponents. The opponents grabbed will be in your place, plowed into the ground. Now, this sounds cheap, however like the game, you shouldn't stay underground too long (being 4 seconds) because you'll begin to suffocate, which will add damage constantly. After you hit a 20%, it goes up faster. Press A to get out of the ground. Final Smash - Russian Yeti A.H. shoots the chains off a yeti, setting it free. It thanks A.H. by setting him on his head, allowing for you to control him for the next 20 seconds. During the process, you aren't exactly able to jump, but you ARE able to move around without the worry of falling off a stage. Press A to punch. You can press it 3 times to do this short combo good for sending opponents flying. For an easier kill, move down and press A and the yeti throws a lower punch. Anyone who is caught in this punch is eaten alive, resulting in, you guessed it, instant KO. You also plow anyone you walk over into the ground. You can't kill the yeti because he'll just growl, which will result in him doing more damage to you. Instead, you are to hit A.H. if you want to rack up some damage. KOSFX N/A since he's mostly mute Taunts Up: *juggles his blaster and a grenade* Sd: *alien noises* Dn: *does a dance* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *drives off with Fat Kid* 2. *waves two foam fingers* 3. *flies off in his ship* Failure/Clap: Loss of hope Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Laser Gun Dash Attack - Lance Charge Smash Attacks *Sd - Charged Blast *Up - Knife *Dn - Dual Grenades Tilt Attacks *Sd - Laser Gun *Up - Laser Gun *Dn - Laser Gun Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Lance Spin *F-Air - Laser Gun *B-Air - Chomp *U-Air - Laser Gun *D-Air - Laser Gun Throws *Grab - Piggyback *Pummel - Knife *Forward - Enemy Throw *Back - Block Push *Up - Missile Master *Down - Repeated Stomping Misc. *Ledge Attack - Knife *Ground Attack - Knife *Trip Attack - Knife Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *No Hat (Yellow) *Fat Kid's Hat (Red) *Floral Band (Green) *Native American Headband (Blue) *Blonde Wig + Pearl Necklace *Soviet Headwear *Aviator Headwear *Prisoner Hat Victory Theme Alien Hominid - Victory Theme Stage Anywhere, USA - Crash Site Relic Laser Gun Trivia *He's pretty much meant to be a simple-to-play-as character like in the game he's in. *You can use his down air to hover, giving you more air time. *The alien chattering comes from Mega64's Alien Hominid HD commercial. *He also uses the lance-looking laser gun he has in Castle Crashers. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Newgrounds Category:Alien Hominid Category:Castle Crashers Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Cute Characters Category:Gunholders Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:KCslicer17 Favorite